Official Habitica Challenges
Official Habitica Challenges are Challenges created by Habitica's staff in the "Habitica Official" category. They often have multiple winners. Some have Gem prizes for one or more winners or give other special prizes. Some are repeated each year. Take This Challenges The Take This Challenge Series was announced on June 9, 2016, and was designed by Take This, a nonprofit organisation that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. There are ten challenges in the series and each one runs for a month. The series is repeated when the tenth challenge finishes. When each Take This challenge ends, every participant is given one piece of the Take This Armor Set (except for players who have already earned all of the pieces in the set). These are ladder rewards -- the first challenge you participate in gives you the Shield, and so on. Additionally, the winner of each monthly challenge receives 10 Gems, and five runners-up receive 2 Gems each. There is only one active Take This challenge each month but archived copies of all the challenges can be found in the �� Library Tasks and Challenges guild. Players can join those archived challenges at any time to give themselves copies of the challenge tasks but those archived challenges will never have winners. It's Dangerous to Go Alone! The first challenge in this series, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!", focuses on cultivating offline friendships. View its archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *December 5, 2017 to January 2, 2018 **'Winner': Acoustikarl **'Runners-Up': Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey *March 1 to March 31, 2017 **'Winner': SuchARarity **'Runners-Up': miketheguy101, TheRossGamer, B_Rud, Cj_Cesareo, and Jacob Da Jeweler * June 9 to June 30, 2016 **'Winner': janey_p **'Runners-Up': Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, and Deiket Check Your HP! The second entry in this series, "Check Your HP!", challenges participants to record their mood over time and look for patterns. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *July 1 to July 31, 2016 **'Winner': bookguinea **'Runners-Up': abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, and ProfDzul *April 1 to April 30, 2017 **'Winner': julkamo **'Runners-Up': James Ruf, Thiago Escobar, Dotts, and Brad is addicted to coffee! * The current challenge began on January 2, 2018. * User "Mocó, o Matusael" shared a chart by the Center for Quality Assessment and Improvement in Mental Health useful for this challenge. Cast of Characters! The third challenge in this series, "Cast of Characters!", asks participants to draw their feelings as RPG characters in order to help process their feelings. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: * August 1 to August 31, 2016 **'Winner': Dragonezss **'Runners-Up': elizacorps, jwmeyer86, chady025, Max Yong, and Nightstalker_oL *May 2 to May 31, 2017 **'Winner': ShoTaka **'Runners-Up': Steve the Dragon Slayer, Christina Melfi Passavia, Kingphisher, Servalan, and Júnior Rodrigues Knd I Am The Night! The fourth challenge in this series, "I Am The Night!", focuses on forming better sleep habits. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *September 1 to September 30, 2016 **'Winner': ladyhalation **'Runners-Up': Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson, and jenroseho *June 1 to July 3, 2017 **'Winner': Chandramani Adil **'Runners-Up': racherinh, auburntouch, lavraiedre, celedine, and 长颈鹿的尾巴 Test Thy Courage! The fifth challenge in this series, "Test Thy Courage!", focuses on practicing positive interactions to help participants become more comfortable engaging with others and building connections. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *October 2 to October 30, 2016 **'Winner': taranion **'Runners-Up': Lenny Pepperbottom, Captain Jolly, Red, vorpalblade, and G! Plus *June 1 to July 3, 2017 **'Winner': SciStar **'Runners-Up': minaqo, dnux, Karzn, Odeloen, and Benign_K Keep Calm and Carry On! The sixth challenge in this series, "Keep Calm and Carry On!", focuses on alleviating anger and stress. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *November 2 to November 30, 2016 **'Winner': Rone Filho **'Runners-Up': smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan, and 淳 *August 3 to September 1, 2017 **'Winner': wakupedia **'Runners-Up': Sarah Blake, Drago Nar, secretlondon, Birgitte, and LifeChanging Hero's Triumph! The seventh entry in this series, "Hero's Triumph!", challenges participants to volunteer to help others. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *December 1 to December 31, 2016 **'Winner': AngelaY **'Runners-Up': KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva, and Deomew *September 1, 2017 to October 5, 2017 **'Winner': David Rule **'Runners-Up': José Barata Gonçalves, Ar_tem, Ziggy, schooler, and Ayano Multi-Player Co-op Exercise The eighth challenge in this series, "Multi-Player Co-op Exercise", focuses on exercising with a friend. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *January 3 to January 31, 2017. This challenge focused on exercising with a friend. **'Winner': IvokaOrange **'Runners-Up': nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave, and Arawasa the Unseen *October 5 to November 2, 2017 **'Winner': antfrommagicant ***'Runners-Up': Dalton Galke, FearMyPaintBrush, Silverilly, VulcanGopher1, and Salamander Notice Me, Senpai! The ninth challenge in this series, "Notice Me, Senpai!", focuses on participants reaching out to others when they're struggling. View archived copy. Its running dates and winners are: *February 2 to February 28, 2017 **'Winner': Lucy Zhuang **'Runners-Up': Emithyst, 5h4d0wd4nc3r, rjboo, Ellie Goldshire, and Alex the Healer *November 3 to December 5, 2017 **'Winner': M L **'Runners-Up': Trompadour, Eule, mizuki_F, PhiaFox and Dragon Playing the Long Con! The "Playing the Long Con!" challenge began on July 7, 2016. Unlike the monthly challenges, this is an ongoing challenge and will not award prizes. The tasks are designed to help participants stay healthy during convention season, so players can join and leave it as necessary. The challenge is available here - Playing the Long Con! New Year's Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge The Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge is a companion challenge to a four-part series on the official Habitica blog on how to use Habitica to stick to your 2016 New Year’s Resolutions after the initial magic may have worn off. The companion challenge runs each January and gives participants the chance to win 10 Gems. Its running dates and winners are: *January 20, 2016 to February 17, 2016 **'Winners': Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr *January 5, 2017 to January 31, 2017 **'Winners': thesuperalice, booksandchips, Meriah, hazey_sunshine, and Valendro *New challenge began December 21, 2017 Community Costume Challenges The Community Costume Challenge is an annual challenge that began in 2014 and runs throughout the month of October. In this challenge, participants who dress up as their Habitica avatars in real life, post a publicly-available picture on social media, and link to their post in the Notes section of the Challenge To-Do receive a "Costume Challenge" badge. Beginning in 2015, participating costumes have been posted on the Habitica Tumblr blog unless a participant specifies otherwise. Back-to-School Challenges Back-to-School Advice (2014) On September 12, 2014, Habitica launched the Back-to-School Advice Challenge: use social media to tell how you use Habitica to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give your advice on using Habitica to be the best you can be. The contest ended on September 30th, and twenty randomly-selected winners each received 60 Gems. Winners: DJ Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, and Mizuokami Back-to-School Advice (2015) A second version of this annual challenge was announced on August 27, 2015, and ended on September 27th. Ten winners were selected randomly from the set of posts with at least five notes/upvotes/likes/etc., with a 30 Gem prize for each winner. Winners: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery, and goblin Back-to-School Preparation (2017) On August 8, 2017, Habitica launched the Back-to-School Preparation challenge to help the students of Habitica transition from summer break to the start of the school year. The challenge ended on September 30. The winner received 10 Gems and an achievement. Nine randomly-selected runners-up received 5 Gems each. Spread the Word Challenges Spread the Word (2014) During the Winter Wonderland 2013-2014 event, Habitica released its first official challenge, known as the Spread the Word Challenge. With a prize of 80 Gems to the top 20 most popular posts, and 100 Gems for the #1 post, the challenge included only one To-Do: post about Habitica on your blog or social media page. The challenge ended on January 31, 2014, but due to the staff having to through a great number of submissions manually, the winners were chosen on April 30, 2014. Winner: ALEX KRALIE Runners-Up: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, and thaichicken Spread the Word (2015) A second edition of this challenge, titled Spread the World Challenge 2015, ran from December 31st, 2014 to January 31st, 2015, with the same rules. Winner: TomFrankly Runners-Up: GinnyLovegood, InfH, hollyandvice, Esor Huang, Lisa, Archimagos, Purplatypus, Graowf, bbundy, anna_roed, 839120, kburk97, Dreavyn, Jujimufu, Andrea Enke, cerovac, olafthesnowman, DarkMayhem, and FoxWhiskers April Fools' Day Challenges SUBMIT TO YOUR FLOWERY OVERLORDS :D (2015) On April Fools' Day 2015, an official parody challenge was published in the Tavern by Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER. Party with the April Fool! (2017) On April Fools' Day 2017, an official challenge was posted in the Tavern, entitled "Party with the April Fool!" and created by Definitely Not the April Fool. Between April 1 and April 3, players could share their photobombed avatars on social media, along with a link to Habitica and the hashtag "HabiticaAprilFools", for a chance to win Gems. A blog post was posted with all the winners' screenshots as well as other favorite photobombed avatars. Winners: Anna Lilliman, CaptivatingLight, Lalaitha, Tousled Smile, and Acquafortis Fortis Send Us a Postcard Challenge From July 19 until August 31, 2016, players who mailed the Habitica staff a postcard (and included their return address) received a limited-edition Habitica postcard with a promo code for the Unconventional Armor set. This set was previously only given out at conventions. No winner was declared for this challenge, and no Gem prize was offered. The staff detailed the aftermath of the challenge in a Behind the Scenes blog post. Mobile App Challenge The Mobile App Challenge ran throughout the month of February 2016. To participate, users had to download and try either the iOS Mobile App or the Android Mobile App. Ten randomly-selected winners received 10 Gems each. Winners: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb Habitica Video Sharing Contest The video sharing contest was announced on January 8, 2016, when Habitica released its first video commercial, and ended on January 31. To participate in this challenge, players shared the video on social media and linked to their shared posts in the notes of the challenge To-Do. A randomly-selected winner received 25 Gems. Winner: Baggs98 Name the Gryphon The Name the Gryphon challenge was launched on July 31, 2015, the inaugural Habitica Naming Day. Between then and August 10, over 1600 players submitted names for the Royal Purple Gryphon that appears in Habitica's new logo. A 30 Gem prize was awarded to NobleTheSecond, who suggested the winning name "Melior", and a secondary prize was given to TangyDragonBBQ, who independently submitted a slightly different variant of the same name. First Place Winner: NobleTheSecond Second Place Winner: TangyDragonBBQ fr:Défis officiels d'Habitica Category:Challenges Category:Incentives Category:Community Category:PriorityEdit Category:ToBeReviewed